Breaking the Spell
by hughville
Summary: Set during S1. Gold comes up with a way to break the spell, win Emma's heart and defeat Regina. GoldenSwan.


**A/N: A one shot I wrote during S1 for my dear friend, autumnfairytale, who loves Golden Swan.**

**I don't own OUaT, the characters, or the premise of this amazing show.**

* * *

Sunlight filters in through the glass windows of the shop. Mr. Gold stands by the glass mobile displayed prominently and watches the play of light through the multicolored figures. The bell over the door jingles but he continues to watch the mobile. He knows who it is without turning his head. Her scent reaches him first; clean, soft and fresh. Then her energy envelops him buzzing over his skin. She enters the shop and stops beside him.

"What's the emergency?" she asks all business and brusqueness.

A faint smile curls his lips. Reaching out, he touches the mobile and the figures sway sending rays of colored light into the dark recesses of the shop.

"I have a proposition for you, Sheriff," he says quietly. Immediately he feels her energy change. Now she is cautious and pulls back slightly from him. He hears the rustle of fabric as she folds her arms and her scent becomes stronger. He resists the urge to close his eyes and simply breathe her in.

"What kind of proposition?" she questions warily.

He turns slowly and looks at her. Her long blonde hair is pulled back from her face in a ponytail. Tilting his head, he smiles. She is fair like her father, James, but she bears a strong resemblance to her mother, Snow. He considers her to be the best of the two of them.

Moving slowly and carefully, leaning on his cane, he walks to the counter at the back of the shop. "How would you like to have custody of Henry?" he asks as he makes his way around the counter. As he faces her, he sees the emotions flitting over her delicate features. He knows she wants Henry and Gold knows she can break the spell. He waits.

Slowly she approaches the counter. "What would I have to do?"

He smiles. "Meet me for dinner at my home tonight and I'll tell you."

She looks at him and then around the shop. He can almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"What do you want in return?" she asks finally looking directly into his eyes.

"Why nothing more than the pleasure of your company, my dear."

Her eyes narrow. He holds his breath as he waits for her answer. Everything hinges on her answer.

"What time?"

He smiles. "Oh, I think six should be fine."

She nods and leaves the store.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a tiny bottle. He stares at the glowing contents. Finally, the time has come to break the spell, defeat Regina and have his one true love, Emma. Carefully, he tucks the bottle back into his pocket.

* * *

At six o'clock, he hears a knock and smooths his tie. He glances into the dining room. Everything is ready for Emma. Moving to the door, he takes a deep breath before opening it. Twisting the knob, he pulls it open and she stands with her hands in the pockets of her coat. He steps back to allow her to enter. Leaning his cane against the door, he reaches out to remove her coat. He has always been very careful not to touch her. Now, as his fingers brush against the silky mass of her hair, a thousand images overwhelm him. Gritting his teeth, he slides her coat off and she moves away from him. He smiles and hangs the garment in the coat closet. He takes his cane and moves to stand beside her.

He gestures toward the dining room. "Shall we?"

She nods and precedes him in to the room. As she looks at the table adorned with roses and candles, he pulls out a chair for her. Nodding a thank you, she sits and he pushes her chair in before moving around the table to sit. Seeing her across the table, the candlelight casting a warm glow over her, he is momentarily speechless. He shakes his head and rings the small bell beside his plate. Ruby enters carrying two plates. She places one in front of him and the other in front of Emma. Ruby leans down to whisper in Emma's ear and Gold narrows his eyes. Emma laughs and visibly relaxes. Ruby winks at Gold before walking back into the kitchen. Gold doesn't exactly trust Ruby. Since her time working for Emma she is no longer promiscuous and more serious about her job at the diner. He also knows that once the spell is broken, Ruby will be a dangerous enemy. He can only hope her friendship with Emma will protect him somewhat. Right now, his goal is to seduce Emma so he goes to work. He tells her charming, amusing stories while they eat. He is careful not to serve any alcohol because he wants her fully aware when the time comes. She has to be willing or it won't work and the spell will not be broken. So, he watches as she laughs and relaxes. Ruby moves in and out of the dining room like a wraith, removing the empty plates and replacing them with each new course. Finally, breathless with laughter, Emma puts her hand on her stomach.

"I don't know about you," she sighs, "but I'm stuffed."

He smiles and rings the bell again. Ruby glides in carrying two delicate cups crested with pure white foam and a dusting of earthy cinnamon. Emma smiles when Ruby places the cup in front of her. When she places Gold's cup in front of him he surreptitiously slips a roll of money into her hand. Smiling over she shoulder at Emma, Ruby disappears into the kitchen again. Gold watches as Emma uses her finger to scoop up some of the cinnamon scented cream and pop it into her mouth. He hears Ruby leave and leans back in his chair. Lifting his cup, he silently salutes Emma. She raises her cup and smiles at him. They slowly savor the warm chocolate mixed with cream and cinnamon. Gold is surprised to discover that he likes the drink. When the cups are empty, she looks at him.

He rises and moves to pull her chair out. She stands and he gently cups her elbow as he leads her into the living room. He guides her to the sofa and they sit. Emma leans back and sighs. Gold watches her and waits. A fire crackles in the fireplace casting dancing shadows on the walls and ceiling.

"Why are you being so nice?" she finally asks.

"I am truly saddened that a simple meal is your interpretation of someone being nice to you," he tells her.

"You still haven't told me what you want," she says shifting to look at him.

"I believe I did," he reminds her.

"Dinner is hardly the kind of compensation you'd want for what you're going to do for me." she remarks.

Her face is relaxed and her eyes are soft as she looks at him. Hesitantly, he reaches out and strokes the curve of her cheek. Her eyelids flutter and she shivers slightly. He moves his hand to the back of her neck and pulls her toward him. The moment her lips meet his, a flood of memories wash over him. Summoning all his strength he deepens the kiss. When she responds, he suppresses a shout of joy. She leans into him and winds her fingers in his hair. Sliding his arm around her narrow waist, he pulls her into his lap. Their kisses become more frantic and she shoves his jacket off. The buttons on her shirt slide free exposing her smooth skin. Gold nibbles the warm curve of her neck as he unhooks her bra and slides it off her. He stares at her firm, perfect breasts and the scattering of freckles dotting her pale skin. Reaching out, he cups her left breast and runs his thumb over the rosy nipple. Emma loosens his tie and then strips his shirt from him. His fingers close over her breast as she drops heated kisses over his shoulders and chest.

Gently, he maneuvers her so that she is lying on her back on the couch. Running his hand down her left leg, he unlaces her boot and pulls it off before doing the same with her right one. Looking up at her, he waits. Watching him through hooded eyes, she unbuttons her jeans and wiggles out of them.

When she sits up and reaches for his belt buckle, he grabs her hand. "My leg," he begins. Emma silences him with a kiss.

"I don't give a damn what your leg looks like," she breathes.

Gold leans back and allows her to remove his belt, shoes, socks and trousers. Without looking at his shriveled right leg, she straddles him and begins to kiss him again. He allows his hands to travel over her perfect body, each touch eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

"Tell me, my dear, how attached to these pretty lace panties are you?" he whispers in her ear.

She responds by biting his ear. He rips her panties off and slides his hand between her firm thighs. Wetness coats his fingers and he smiles. She helps him remove his boxer shorts and then looks at him.

"Do you have a condom?" she asks.

He nods and reaches down to pull one from his trouser pocket. She grabs it from him, rips it open with her teeth and rolls it on him.

"I take it you've done this before?" he laughs as he kisses the soft spot below her right ear.

She shifts on his lap and he gasps as she slides down on him. "Once or twice," she laughs and then kisses him. His arms encircle her back as she begins to move. It's been so long since he's been with a woman, he has to distract himself or everything will come to an embarrassing end very quickly. As she moves on him, her breasts rubbing against him and her mouth touching various spots on his heated skin, he thinks of Regina. Emma moves faster and he keeps his mind firmly on the Evil Queen. When he feels Emma's inner muscles begin to pulsate, he returns his attention to her, kissing her deeply. When she throws her head back and shouts his name, he lets himself go. His own orgasm pounds through him as he shudders and moans her name. She falls against him and he holds her as she pants against him, her sweat mingling with his. He massages her back until her breathing slows and he is certain she is deeply asleep. Carefully, he lowers her to the couch and pulls a throw over her.

Dressing quickly, he leaves and heads toward the wishing well in the woods. The spell broke the moment he kissed her and he wants to make sure he can put the new spell into effect before Regina can do anything to stop him. Pulling the small, glowing vial from his pocket, he drops it down into the well and watches as a purple mist moves toward Storybrooke. He smiles and returns home to Emma, his one true love.


End file.
